tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LiLCraziiGurl77
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TDISeriesFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 14:29, September 11, 2010 You should put an image of your character on my talk page,so that I can make logos, character pages and stuff TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Monica's Audition Interview Tell us a bit about you... a fault and a virtue of yours Why did you sign up? Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Type in Reunion Room in "Search This Wiki" tell other competitors -- TOTALLY! A girls alliance! PERFECT!!! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure I guess. I'm Barbie!! We need to go to the Reuine Room.. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Jessica would love to join!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 16:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Both girls say next time. They have who there voting for already. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 00:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll vote with you for sure I don't know about Marcy though.-User:Dallas1185 Ok Sounds like a plan!-User:Dallas1185 Awesome Ok cool can't wait till elimination day-User:Dallas1185 ELIMINATION! Runway Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 Okay! Sure! You are going to make an appearence, besides all the previously eliminated contestants Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Monica! Hey, Monica's going to make an appearence, well TWO appearences. First, on next challenge in the final three, Monica will come as special guest and tell everything she saw... Nice huh? and then the formal invitation: Monica: The Total Drama Designers staff is glad to invite you to the Finale After-Show, where a lot of drama will come up. Just come to the page called: "Finale after-Show" as soon as you can when we're at the finale. Hope you assist! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) It's nothing! oh, and do you want to backstabb the annoying guy of the alliance, that Shaun... HE'S ANNOYING! We're already 5, or maybe 7 and if you and your two characters join, he'll be automatically eliminated... then the allaince is going to dissolve, because all the contestants will be in the same allaince :P wanna join? Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) you didn't leave your name! leave your name on the first challenge heading on the page Welcome to The Masnion!!!! and Kate still needs to do one, Barbie does too... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) everyone did it already... ELIMINATION!! I think I won't make it :S Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Barbie: Sorry I already voted! Barbie misses Dallas and Jamie! :( No... you can still pick two characters. I only said that if you didn't do it soon (in between two ro three days) I could give one spot to TDobsessed88 So choose one now! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 16:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Stars Hi, LiLCraziiGurl77, your 2 new characters for Total Drama Stars are Samara and Nico TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Dear Miss Monica: The Total Drama Designers staff chose you, plus four more people to compete in the second season of our reality show. You were stuck to this, but you signed the contract, so you MUST come. We'll see you soon, Chris Mclean